Extended Vacation
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Harry saves the world and decides he’s done with modern problems. He wants to travel back to the Founders Era to live out his life, but he ends up in the year 1898, where Dumbldore is 17, and looking at him rather funny… ADHP slash, character death
1. Tears of Remembrance

_Oookay, so…instead of doing any of my other stories, I'm starting a new one. But don't fret, it is going to be good, and you will enjoy it! It's also kind of short; so it won't take me long to finish!_

Harry saves the world and decides he's done with modern problems. He wants to travel back to the Founders Era to live out his life, but he ends up in the year 1898, where Dumbldore is 17, and looking at him rather funny… AD/HP

Extended Vacation

_Chapter One_**Tears of Remembrance**

Harry walked through the Ministry for the last time. Stepped into the elevator for the last time. Arrived on the ground floor for the last time.

Lately, all he had been thinking about was the last time he would do this or that. But he far from regretted his choice. No, he was very happy he had decided to do this. Dumbldore's very last gift to him was for him to be able to get away from the problems of the modern world now that his duty was done.

An anxious looking Ron joined him as soon as he began to walk down the hallway. Harry nodded his head a bit to him but didn't say anything. He didn't want to think about talking to Ron for the last time.

"Hermione pleads that you won't go through with it." Ron started quietly. Harry nodded and sighed. He had been arguing with her for nearly a month after telling her his plans, and she nearly fainted when he told her he had been wanting to do it ever since Dumbldore's notes on time travel had been found.

"Why do you want to leave us so badly?" She had whispered when yelling at him hadn't worked. It broke his heart, but even her tearful words couldn't change his mind.

"I know." Harry said to Ron at the present moment. "But it's not going to change anything." Ron just nodded and glanced at his friend sadly then away once more.

They arrived at a small office in silence. Ron opened the door and Harry stepped inside first, looking at a small round man who sat at a desk much to big for him and the office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Prompt. Very prompt." Snape was probably turning over in his grave at those words. "Here is it, written up, and in no need of a signature. The one important paper you'll never sign, eh?" He let the pathetic joke lead the silence, as Harry looked the paper over. His time of death was 12:00, in about twenty minutes time.

"Everything seems in order. All my possessions have been transferred to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?" Ron and Hermione, as his best friends, and newly married, had been given everything. Both had been quick to refuse it, but Harry had muttered, holding back tears, that he had no one else to give it to, and they had finally given in, promising to spoil Harry's Godson with it.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Everything is taken care of." The man said and Harry nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry said and the man walked around his desk, leading the somber friends away.

With a stroke of his finger, much like that of a goblin at Gingotts, the man unlocked a door at the end of a corridor. He led them both down a steep stair case, and they came upon a room with a circular pattern on the floor. Off to the side Hermione and two other ministry officials stood.

Hermione burst into life at the sight of Harry and hurried over to him. "Harry!" Was all she said as she crushed him in a painful hug. They stood like this for a full minute before she finally let go.

"'Mione…" Ron said quietly when she just stood there, soaking up the image of his face.

Finally Hermione decided to speak. "I'm pregnant." She declared dramatically, and both Ron and Harry blanched. Ron's hand went for her stomach, and she slapped it away, and Harry looked horrified.

"I just found out." She continued. "Or I would have told you sooner." Harry shook himself out of his stupor.

"Oh 'Mione. I can't stay. Not even for your baby." He said sadly and she looked down, sniffing.

"I know. But…I just thought you'd like to know." And this time she let Ron bring her into his embrace, stoking her stomach as his mind filled with sadness of his friend leaving, and wonder of what his child would be like.

Harry knew if he decided to stop now, he could. While technically illegal, the newborn ministry wouldn't dare get a bad image in the public so soon by sending the savior away against his will. That would be political suicide. Luckily for them, he had no plans of backing out at the last minute.

"Now Mr. Potter." A ministry official, female this time, said as she approached him. She glanced at her watch nervously, then back at him. "You know that you are not to alter history in any way, and that you have spells on you to keep you from doing so."

"Yes." Harry said tonelessly. His tongue would suddenly stiffen if he began to reveal future information, not that he had any plan to.

"You will be sent to the front of Hogwarts. The date will be July-"

"No time, just get him in the circle, he's been over this almost a hundred times!" The small man from before shouted. Alarmed, the woman looked at her watch again, and nodded to Harry, who hurried over to the center of the large circle. Hermione let out a soft sob.

"Good luck, Mr. Potter!" The third ministry official cried passionately.

"Oh Harry, I'll tell the baby all about you!" Hermione said.

"Good-bye, mate." Ron said solemnly, and with that, Harry was gone.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry immediately knew something had gone wrong. The ground he collapsed on was covered in snow, and it was supposed to be July. Harry had planned to go to Hogwarts castle, during the times of the founders. He was intent on meeting the four of them, and spending his days in quiet study and pondering. Hermione would be proud of his choice, if she hadn't lost him for him to do it.

When he looked up he saw that he was indeed in front of Hogwarts castle. Time travel of this sort had been tested on only ten people before, and never for such an extended length of time. Maybe he was simply off by a few months. Nothing to worry about.

Dumbldore himself had created this new form of travel, and Harry would trust Dumbldore no matter what.

He got to his feet, feeling dizzy but excited. He hurried up to the castle and slipped inside, going over to the giant fireplace and began to warm his hands. Harry looked around, noting a lot of differences from the Hogwarts of his time, and the Hogwarts now.

Harry called out, but there was no answer, only portraits looking at him like he was insane. Slowly Harry walked over to the staircase, deciding to look around for himself. Did students attend school in winter during the founder's era? There was so much unknown about this time, and so much he wanted to learn.

"Whose there?" A male voice hissed and Harry looked elated, thinking it might be Godric Gryffindor. But no, a very unGodric man appeared. He wasn't very old, and had dark hair and eyes. He also looked vaguely familiar. Perhaps Salazar Slytherin?

"Who are you?" Harry asked, and the man glared.

"I should think I should be the one asking that, considering you are the intruder here." The man said and Harry frowned. But he knew better then to expect everyone to take to him kindly.

"Sir, I come from the future, seeking a simply life here in the past." Harry explained. It was one of the few things he could say out loud without the spells being activated. As it didn't say who he was, or where exactly he had come from, there was no harm in it.

The man looked surprised and disbelieving. He took in Harry's appearance slowly. "Let's say I believe you. Who exactly are you?"

Harry hadn't thought of a fake name for himself yet. Experimentally he tried to say his first name only. "Harry." It came out, surprisingly, and he was pleased. He didn't want to change his first name.

"Well Harry, I don't imagine you would mind a little truth serum, then, huh?" The man asked lightly and Harry shook his head. The spells would stand up to anything he asked. He was unafraid.

He was lead through the castle to the familiar gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. So this man was the headmaster? The man muttered the password so Harry couldn't hear before leading him over the staircase and into his office. It was less decorated then during Dumbldore's time.

"I must warn you, I am under spells from the ministry-well, I don't imagine there is a ministry of magic yet-" Harry started as he sat down in front of the desk with the man behind it, but the man cut him off.

"Of course there is, you dolt. We're not uncivilized, despite what the muggles may think." The man suddenly snapped. "What sort of facts do you have in the future?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously thinking Harry a serious liar, or very insane.

"What? But…" Harry was lost. Would they have had a ministry at this time? He hadn't thought there would be. "Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"Oh Honestly! I am Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a mock bow, now looking very sure Harry was insane.

Harry suddenly felt as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over his head. He was the headmaster before Dumbldore! "Wha-what year is it?" Harry whispered.

"Why, 1898, my boy." Dippet said, and blinked in astonishment as Harry let out an anguished cry like he had just been punched in the face.

Not only was he in the wrong year, Albus Dumbldore was alive and young, and most likely somewhere in this very castle! Harry started to hyperventilate, not believing that he had only gone back this far, and with no way to return!

He didn't realize until he was trust into his chair that he had stood up. Dippet was bent over him, trying to speak comforting words.

The Headmaster moved around his desk, looking at the young man in concern. He was still fairly young, only in his thirties, and rather nervous to have had this stranger turn up without alerting any alarms. They would have never known about him had he not called out, shocking Dippet who had been patrolling the halls near by.

"My boy, just what is the matter?" He asked, knelling in front of Harry.

"I'm from…from the late 1900's." Harry whispered and Dippet's eyebrows shot up.

"Do you know someone who lives during the era that is alive now?" Dippet asked and Harry nodded.

"And he's in this school right now, I think." Harry said and Dippet stood up.

"Oh no…oh dear. This is very bad indeed, Harry." He said, worrying his hands together. What could they possibly do about this?

"Are you going to have me killed?" Harry asked, looking up at Dippet, white faced. The ministry had warned that should he not go back far enough, the Ministry could legally order his death to protect the future.

"Oh no, no, no!" Dippet cried, grabbing his chest. "Good heavens, no. We will merely have to hide you, Harry. I won't allow a young man to simply die. I take it this is an accident and you did not mean to come to this time?" When Harry nodded he continued. "We'll give you a fake surname, and put you as one of my teacher's assistants. Do you happen to have a good subject?" He asked.

"Yes…I was pretty decent at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said and Dippet nodded.

"Very good, very good. Good man, Mr. Potter, too." Harry felt a shock go through him. Potter? Potter was a common name, though. Maybe they weren't related? He'd have to be careful about what he said in front of the man in any case. "Now then, what surname would you like to go by? I hope you will choose something fairly common." He said.

Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll be Jones." Harry decided. "Harry Jones sounds like a fairly common name, don't you think?" Dippet smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Mr. Jones, let's introduce you to your new master." Dippet said, standing up and lead Harry off.

Oooo0000oooO

Mr. Potter was an ancient little man with no children, so Harry was fairly sure they weren't related. Maybe a great uncle or something at the most.

Harry lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He was sleeping in a guest room attached to Professor Potter's rooms, but he couldn't sleep.

Harry had been training for months to live in the far off past. In this time, there would be very little difference between the future and now. He was going to have to face Dumbldore as well. The man would be his student, even.

Now there was a scary thought. How could he possibly be a teacher to Dumbldore? The man had taught him so much before his death, and even after.

Tears suddenly burned Harry's eyes at that moment. He was going to see Dumbldore again. Alive, and young, with emotions and thoughts. It was almost too much to take. He found himself wanting to warn Dumbldore, but he knew at the same time he couldn't. He probably would not have defeated Voldemort if not for Dumbldore's death, and the spells on him with make his tongue stiffen up the moment he tried.

Harry turned over on his side, letting the tears slip down his face and wishing he had sucked it up and stayed in his rightful time.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry had a very nerve wracking day. It probably didn't help that he hadn't slept at all the night before, to busy worrying about facing Dumbldore. He proved to be off little use to Professor Potter other then that he always wanted to do the roll call, checking to see if Dumbldore was on the list. During breakfast and lunch he searched the Gryffindor table but could not tell which student could possibly be Albus.

It was the last class before dinner, and Harry's palms were sweating. Maybe Dumbldore didn't have this class for the day. Harry thought about having to feel like this all week and sighed mentally.

He ran his eyes over the list. He was towards the top when he felt as if his heart would stop when he read "Dumbldore" before realizing that the first name was "Aberforth", not "Albus." Harry had completely forgotten about Dumbldore's younger brother.

"A-Aberforth Dumbldore?" He called out, getting a raised hand from a young man with red hair and bright blue eyes. Harry knew he'd be looking for someone similar in appearance to the boy that night at dinner.

Harry looked up and down every table that evening, even Slytherin, for Albus. But he was nowhere to be seen. The man, or rather, the boy, was impossible to find. Perhaps Harry had his dates wrong and Dumbldore didn't go to Hogwarts anymore after all?

Harry flopped in bed that night, feeling disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry nearly had a heart attack when he saw Albus Dumbldore stroll right into class and sit down in the front row the next morning. He could tell from the similar appearance to Aberforth, only that Dumbldore was taller. His nose was still straight, and Harry recalled being told that Aberforth would later break it.

Harry called out his name with a small squeak when he did roll call, and felt as if he had swallowed his tongue when Albus waved and winked at him. Oh God, this was not happening.

Harry felt himself begin to panic. He turned to Professor Potter, who was looking at him behind his eyeglasses. He said something, but Harry couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry." Harry squeaked. "I have to go to the bathroom." He dashed passed the confused class and out the door, missing the small smile on Albus's face.

Harry ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the closest stall, breathing deeply. He must have been mistaken. Surely Albus wasn't flirting with him. There had to be another explanation.

But who else could he had been winking at? Professor Potter? Harry groaned and pressed his temple against the door.

The scariest part was…for a moment, Harry had thought about winking back.

_So what do you all think? Think I should stop making new stories and try sticking to one for a while? XD Let me know what you think about the story!_


	2. Getting to Know Albus

_You guys reacted VERY well to this story. I'm a bit excited about it, because it's gotten the most attention the fastest out of all my stories. Hence the quickness of this chapter.  
_

_So please, feel free to keep reviewing! _

_LesAutesSonIdiots – (Had fun typing your name) I shall try! XD_

_SakuraMona – I'm glad you like it!_

_DMHPluv – I'm glad you love it so much! No need to beg (okay, maybe begging helps prompt me a little), I shall give you your next chapter!_

_E.M. Emrys – Hey, red heads are ALWAYS hot. And yes, I am a red head. XP And it's Christmas break, so I imagine if I keep getting such splendid reviews, I'll want to be writing all the time! Glad you're liking it!_

_Lady of Azkaban – Glad you were able to enjoy it! And yes, he's in loads of trouble._

_The Lady Morana – Oh, I'm happy you like it! He'll get over it, don't worry!…I think._

_Marykay13 – Eager to see how badly I mess him up, huh? XD Nah, I will try to do him justice! Thanks for the review!_

_Chapter Two_**Getting to Know Albus**

Harry found it rather easy to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He'd had a bit of experience in it already, thanks to Hermione all those years ago. He was able to let the students test spells on him the way old Mr. Potter couldn't, and he connected better with the children because of his youth.

It was a little embarrassing when the female students flirted with him, but that was nothing compared to Albus's winks and suggestive smiles. Harry had begun to think of him less as Dumbldore and more as Albus the more the man teased him. The Dumbldore he had once known would never have flirted with him, for obvious reasons, but this young teenage boy had plenty of reason, it seemed.

What Harry couldn't understand was how he was getting away with it. From what he could remember of his history lessons, this was the time of the Puritans, and sex basically wasn't supposed to exist right now, let alone homosexuality. Being gay was still a mental disorder in these days.

But Harry took it in stride. He wanted to get to know Albus, and accept him as more then the old professor and mentor he had once known. So Harry built up his courage, swallowed back his embarrassment, and called for Albus to stay after class.

The winter break was approaching, and Harry didn't want to spend all of Christmas wishing he had spoken to Albus a bit before he had gone home.

Harry watched Professor Potter hobble out of the classroom before turning to Albus, and regretting it the moment he had. Albus was giving him one of those looks. That suggestive, evil, I'm-going-to-get-inside-you, looks. Harry forced himself not to shiver.

"Mr. Dumbldore." Harry said, thinking how weird that sounded on his tongue.

"Yes Professor Jones?" Albus asked innocently, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"This has got to stop." Harry decided to test the waters, see how Albus reacted.

"What has got to stop?" Albus asked and Harry frowned. So Albus was going to play. He sighed and turned away. Maybe this was a mistake after all. Albus seemed to sense the retreat and chose to speak again. "Professor…" Pause. "Harry." The first name got the attention Albus wanted and he smiled. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, only a slight hint of teasing in his voice.

Harry wished he could just open his mouth and reply that yes; he did indeed want it to stop. But he couldn't. He was attracted to Albus, as horrible as that seemed, and he enjoyed the attention from him. So instead his just blinked at Albus, stumbling over words and gaping like a fish.

Albus finally took pity on him and chuckled softly. "It's okay, Harry." He said. "Let's go get some dinner, hmm?" And with that he turned and walked off, leaving a red faced Harry to follow after him a few minutes later.

Oooo0000oooO

A week past, and Mr. Potter had taken sick, leaving Harry to take care of the students. And, of course, today was an Albus day.

Harry did okay with the other classes, picking up from where Mr. Potter had left off. The spells were a little more outdated, and he had to be careful not to perform a spell not invented yet, but he did alright as long as he followed the text book.

But it was Albus he had messed up on. He found it hard to try to teach Albus, knowing the man had taught him so much. It was even harder with the flirting still going full force, despite his little 'talk'.

Harry often caught Albus watching his hips, or stroking his arm suggestively as he tried to explain something to the person next to him. The class ended with him very red faced.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was rapidly becoming an insomniac. He was wandering the corridors on the premises of patrolling, but he was really just walking aimlessly. He had caught a few students, but he just sailed past them as if he had not seen them at all. After all, who was he to get angry with students for staying up after hours? He was quickly becoming very cool among the students because of how much slack he gave them. Harry was definitely not cut out for teaching.

Harry was walking the halls that night when he saw a light flicker in the library. Oh, that brought back memories. He couldn't help himself when he walked inside, wondering what he was going to find. He walked quietly, and went all the way to the restricted section before he found what he was looking for.

Albus was bent over an old book, studying it intently. For a moment Harry was amused, before he remembered what exactly this section held.

Albus was looking at Dark Arts stuff. And looking very interested. He hadn't yet met Grindelwald, but he would soon. Harry thought for a moment of trying to stop this meeting, stop what he knew would happen, but he knew he could not. It wouldn't be right.

Harry turned and walked off, feeling angry. He was already changing history just by being here. But if he interfered with something major…and if he was in the past, won't whatever he dose have already happened? Did the old Dumbldore remember him from his youth? Did Harry ever see himself?

And it was Albus himself that had invited this way of time travel. Did Harry reveal his secret to the man, making him invent it? Could he not being able to travel any farther then this have to do with the fact that Dumbldore had come up with the magic for it?

Oh it was all so confusing. And all he could do was stand back and watch it happen, because he was too scared to change anything.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry had made a big decision that night. He would get close to Dumbldore, and watch him. That couldn't be too bad. He wouldn't mention anything on the Dark Arts unless asked, and try not to show which way he favored. He wanted to stay as neutral as possible, at least for now.

But right now Harry had to keep Albus around him so they could talk and get closer.

"Albus, please stay after class." Harry said quietly as the students began to leave. Albus turned to face him, grinning. Harry forced himself not to sigh. It was going to be hard to talk to Albus without getting red every time.

_This is one of the shorter chapters. Hope you liked it!_


	3. Seashell Kisses

_LesAutresSonIdiots – Neat! And I will! _

_E.M Emrys – Ambitious jerks have all the fun._

_The Lady Morana – Yes. The scar will come up, but for right now his bangs are hiding it. And yes, it is very wrong for them to have a relationship, especially with them both being male. But technically they aren't in a relationship yet. Have fun with homework!_

_Yet-another-Gaara-fangirl – Oh geez! I usually type the name out once then add it to my WORD's vocab so if I type it out wrong the first time, and keep spell checking it to the wrong way…I was wondering why I couldn't spell his last name right for anything! Thank you. Anyways, rest assured Grindelwald will come up, and so will their male on male issues. Wouldn't have mentioned them if they didn't, eh? As far as anyone noticing, people will, and haven't yet because Albus his very sly. Thanks for the review!_

_Night Fury – I like that. "Wicked". Thanks for the review, and I will!_

_Chapter Three_**Seashell Kisses**

Spring had slowly crept up on winter. The trees were lime green, promising bright flowers and lush forest colors soon. Harry had agreed to meet Albus outside during lunch, as most of their meeting had been inside a class room and library, where they had ended up talking about spells or other academic things, but very little about one another.

Harry walked down the steps, clutching a basket full of food that the house elves had eagerly given to him. He saw Albus in the distance sitting under a small tree, which Harry knew would grow to a very big tree in the years to come. He walked over and Albus got up, helping him spread out the blanket before they both sat on it, basket untouched for now.

"So Albus, I never see you sitting with your brother at meal times." Harry started off lightly.

Albus shrugged. "We've both grown apart." He said simply. When Harry just frowned, waiting for more, he reluctantly added, "We both have a lot of family issues to deal with."

"Family issues?" Harry asked, as if he didn't know. Albus's sister being tortured and his father sent to Azkaban. His mother would soon die as well, although Albus didn't know that. Harry wished he could warn him, but it would be wrong.

"Yes, family issues." Albus said, clearly not wanting to elaborate. He began to look in the basket for food then and Harry followed him, frowning.

"So, what about you? Any siblings?" Albus asked before biting into his food.

Harry shrugged. "No. Only child." He said simply.

"What were your parents names?" Albus asked.

"I…I don't remember." Harry lied.

"Oh, are you an orphan?" Albus asked, moving closer to Harry and put a comforting arm around his waist.

Harry blushed, becoming flustered fast. Why hadn't Albus put his arm around his shoulders instead? "I can't tell you." Harry said.

"What? You want me to tell you about myself, but you won't tell me anything about you?" Albus said, his grip on Harry loosening, like he was about to take it away.

He didn't get the chance, however, because Harry got up quickly and without a word, ran off.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was sitting in his room, clutching a book in his hands but not opening it to read. He stared into the fire instead. He couldn't tell Albus anything. If he did things might change. He could never be born if he told Dumbledore about himself. Who knew what would happen?

Oh God it was so confusing!

A sharp knock on his door made his head snap up, and for a long while he stared at it. There was a second knock and Harry finally got to his feet and walked over to it. He knew who was on the other side. He didn't know how Albus had found his private rooms, but he had.

Never before had a golden doorknob meant so much. That little, gleaming doorknob meant keeping Albus out or letting him in. Harry stared at the shine on it from the fireplace, the little rays of light dancing and changing shape across the smooth metal surface.

The door flew open and slammed Harry in the face, knocking him to the floor and out of his doorknob trance.

"Harry?" Albus asked uncertainly, looking down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Got to start locking the door, I guess." Harry groaned and slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Harry we need to talk." Albus said, not wasting any time. Harry looked at him for a long moment then sighed and nodded, moving over to the couch he had been sitting on previously. Albus followed him. "I want you to let me in. I want to get to know you, Harry. How can I do that if you never tell me anything about yourself?" Harry looked at him for a while then away, sighing deeply.

"Okay." Harry said. Maybe it was the bump on the head, or just because he so wanted to trust Albus, but either way he was willing to tell him. He had to tell someone or he'd go crazy. But he had to ask one thing. "But I want to know why. Why do you care so much, Albus? Why does me not telling you about myself bother you so much?"

Harry and Albus looked at each other. Albus was looking at Harry strangely, as if he had just asked the dumbest question ever. Harry adverted his eyes after a few heartbeats. "Obviously that was a stupid question. I just…" He trailed off and looked up when he felt Albus's hand on his knee. The boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's own.

His lips were chapped. They reminded him of a seashell he had felt in his muggle science class before he came to Hogwarts. But it wasn't unpleasant in the least. Harry kissed Albus back and they broke apart several seconds later.

"That's why." Albus said simply. Harry smiled at him and moved forward, pressing himself into Albus's chest and laying his head on his shoulder. He waved his wand to lock his door then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Albus waited for him to talk patiently, stroking his hair softly as Harry got himself together. "I'm from the future." He said finally, hoping Albus wouldn't think he was lying.

"Harry, you can't tell me anything else." Albus said after a slight hesitation.

"What? But you-" Harry started, then stopped, hurt coursing through him. Albus had wanted to know, and now all of the sudden he didn't. Harry suddenly felt very insecure. Did the other boy just kiss him to get him to talk, and now regretted it? Harry pulled away from Albus, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Get out." He hissed.

"Harry-"

"LEAVE!" Harry roared, pointing his wand at Albus. Albus looked at him for a long moment then sighed and got up, unlocking the door and walking out.

Harry collapsed on his couch and sobbed.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry became very busy after that. It seemed that avoiding Albus Dumbledore was a full time job. In class he pretend the boy didn't exist, and he'd hurry out of the room as soon as the bell rang. At meal times he focuses on his plate and the other teachers, pretending the mass of students before him wasn't there.

And he always traveled in a crowd in the halls, so Albus could never talk to him.

But one day he was running late to class. He had slept late that morning, having been up most of the night before thinking about Albus and grading paper. He turned a corner and ran right into someone's chest. That someone grabbed him before he fell and Harry found himself looking into startling blue eyes.

Before Harry could say a word Albus had him pinned against a near by wall, their lips pressing together. They kissed each other feverishly, Harry clinging to Albus's back and Albus's hands on Harry's waist. They finally broke apart panting, and stared into one another's bright eyes.

"I…I know you in the future, Albus." Harry panted, and Albus put a finger to his lips.

"Harry, nothing matters right now but us. I don't need to know the future, only that you're here with me now." He said quietly.

Harry looked at Albus's face searchingly for a long while, then dropped his eyes. Albus lifted his chin and pressed another one of those seashell kisses to his lip then looked at him sternly, reminding Harry slightly of his old Headmaster.

"Fine." Harry said and Albus leaned forward to kiss him again. Harry couldn't stop thinking about watching Dumbledore die, though.


	4. The Mating Game

_The Lady Morana – Well, Harry was running late, so everyone was in class. Albus was waiting for him. Bit stalkerish, but it worked, huh? And I'm glad you liked my description. I was looking for a way to explain what chapped lips would feel like to kiss. Favorite, huh? That's a pretty powerful statement, you know! Glad you like it._

_BILLY IS HOT – Ha Ha, well hi there. Yes, they are very hot together, and I will make more. But I'll pass on the licking. Thanks for the review!_

_Okay, so this is the halfway point of the story. Already! Enjoy._

_Chapter Four_**The Mating Game**

Harry sat at his desk one evening, grading papers. His teenage boyfriend sat behind him on the couch, reading a book. Harry had been worried at first that Albus would be as restless as he himself had been four years ago at seventeen, but it seems Albus was fine to sit in content silence. Harry was grateful for this, because his teaching duties took up quiet a bit of his time.

But tonight, it seemed Albus had something on his mind that wouldn't rest.

"Harry…" Albus said quietly, getting the man's attention. Harry turned around, looking at Albus expectantly. "Have you ever made love?" He asked, causing Harry to splutter and blush dark red.

"Albus, I don't want to talk about that right now." Harry said, turning around and facing his papers again.

"Harry, we're dating. It's going to come up eventually!" Albus cried.

"Well not now." Harry said simply and went back to grading papers. Albus sighed and glared at his book.

Oooo0000oooO

"So can we talk about sex now?" Albus asked the next day, putting his hands down on Harry's desk and looking at him expectantly. Harry inspected Albus's hands, noting that they were larger then his own.

"Albus, we've been seeing each other for a week-" Harry started, but Albus cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. Can you not simply answer my question? Is it so wrong to inquire about your sex life?" Albus demanded. Harry finally looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm a virgin, Albus. I didn't exactly have all the time in the world for that stuff in my past life, alright?" He stood up, his cheeks red, but before he could escape Albus grabbed him, pulling him into his chest.

"I didn't realize." He said softly. "I would have been after you so much more if I would have known that." He reached around Harry, stroking his bottom then moving down to his thigh, raising it up and pressing it to his own hip.

"Albus." Harry whispered, his eyes wide and his breath getting steadily quicker. Albus moved forward and kissed him, and Harry melted into another one of those seashell kisses, moaning softly.

When Albus broke the kiss, his hand still making small circles on Harry's thigh, the older man seemed to come back to himself and he pushed Albus away.

"I can't! We've only been together a week, Albus! We can't do this yet." Harry hurried out of the room, still flushed. He mostly didn't want to do anything with Albus because of who the man was. Losing his virginity to Dumbledore just seemed so bizarre to him.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was shocked Albus wasn't getting caught in his obvious flirtation. He had doubled it ever since Harry had refused his advances. He pulled Harry into abandoned corridors to kiss him, brought him roses, and was constantly trying to get Harry into suggestive positions.

Harry was getting frustrated, to say the least. He had put up with it for an entire week, and could feel his resolve crumbling. Albus was rather romantic, and Harry could feel himself falling in love.

As he walked towards his room one night after dinner, he thought of how good the teenager made him feel. He wouldn't mind letting Albus be his first. At least it would be with someone he trusted and loved.

Harry said the password to his portrait and when the door swung open, his jaw did as well.

Stretched out across Harry's bed lay Albus. Harry judged that he was probably naked, as the sheet barely covering him was low on his hips, exposing bare skin, and there was a rather large and obvious tent in the sheets, around Albus's waist.

"I figured I'll either scare you away for good or finally make you give in." Albus admitted, sounding self-conscious for the first time. Harry dropped his bag on the floor and quickly shut the door.

He practically flew across the room and into Albus's arms, who was now smirking at his victory.

He pulled Harry's clothes off quickly, uncaring of the buttons he tore and the rips he caused. Harry locked the door with his wand before tossing it across the room with his torn clothes.

Albus was above him moments later, nestled between Harry's thighs. Harry could feel Albus's erection poking his inner thigh, and his own was happily being introduced to Albus's stomach.

"I suppose you've done this before, then?" Harry asked nervously. He knew how it worked. Seamus and Dean had pretty much let all of their dorm mates know how it went down.

"Several times with another man, but that's neither here nor there." Albus said, opening a small jar and sticking his fingers into the oily substance before moving his hand down, pushing a finger past Harry's tight ring of muscles. Harry spread his thighs wider and Albus added a second finger. On the third he moaned softly and Albus smiled.

"Looks like I found your happy place." He told Harry happily, who whimpered and tried to spread his legs even more, pushing up against Albus. "Alright, alright, calm down." Albus teased as he poured some of the lube over himself before getting into position above Harry.

Albus went slow at first, and Harry was grateful. This was quiet a bit more painful then fingers. Once Albus was fully inside he began to move in and out slowly. Harry began to move back and the pace picked up. Soon they were both gasping and moaning loudly. Harry withered under the taller boy, and then they were crying out, Harry Albus's name, and Albus simply shouting in delight.

They lay on their sides afterwards, cuddling and kissing each other softly.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Albus whispered, stroking Harry's side.

"Mmm, I would say it was very far from bad, Albus." Harry teased, earning a cheeky smile from the teen. "Now shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind and send you to your dorm." Harry yawned.

"Yes sir." Albus said, kissing the scar on Harry's forehead before they both feel asleep.

_Significantly shorter, but I don't expect to many complaints…More angst and some Aberforth next chapter! And no, Albus did not have sex with Grindelwald. He hasn't even met him yet, sillies!_


	5. Oh Brother

_DMHPluv – I'm so happy you are! Thanks for reviewing!_

_The Lady Morana – Dean and Seamus are one of the pairing in Metallic Heart, actually. So you'll get more of them soon, huh? And I'm glad you liked it! You're welcome, and thank you!_

_Chapter Five_**Oh Brother**

Aberforth frowned to himself as he walked down the hall. He had gone looking for his brother, hoping to talk to him. They hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks. Not even the tense conversation where they avoided talking about their family too much. He was hoping his brother hadn't finally given up on him completely.

Aberforth was headed down a hallway after searching the common room and Albus's dorm, hoping to see him in the kitchen, when a door suddenly opened up ahead, and out came Albus. He turned around and did something Aberforth couldn't see because of the door then pulled away. Harry, their D.A.D.A. assistant came with him, leaning up against him. They smiled at one another strangely before Harry pushed him away, telling him to hurry to his dorm, then turned and shut the door.

As Albus walked down the hall Aberforth walked up to him and blocked his path, surprising his older brother.

"What was that about?" Aberforth demanded, watching his brother get visibly nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Albus said.

"The thing with Professor Jones! What's going on, Albus?" Aberforth demanded.

"Nothing's going on." Albus said, suddenly gaining his composure and looking at his little brother with slight amusement. "He was just tutoring me, that's all."

"You liar! You don't need tutoring, and that was a pretty intimate display. Are you seeing him?" Aberforth demanded. Albus's face suddenly got cold.

"Stay out of my business. Nothing is going on." He hiss and walked off, leaving his confused and hurt little brother behind.

Albus didn't trust him anymore.

Oooo0000oooO

The next day was D.A.D.A., and Aberforth thought that Harry would be more honest with him then Albus had been. He was wrong.

After questioning him Harry turned bright red, spluttered out that Albus was borrowing some notes, and hurried out of the room, nearly knocking old Professor Potter over.

Aberforth now had two different explanations, and neither was the truth. He was getting angry.

Oooo0000oooO

Aberforth walked silently behind his brother, his shoes in one hand so they didn't click against the stone floor when he walked. His brother was a smug boy, and didn't look back once to see if anyone was following him. He slipped into Harry's room without even knocking, and Aberforth heard the lock click just before Albus's shadow disappeared from under the edge of the door.

So the door had been locked manually. Grinning and pulling out his wand, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Harry and Albus broke apart from their kiss and stared at Aberforth in shock, getting a mirrored reaction from him.

Albus recovered first and whipped out his wand and pointed it at Aberforth, who jumped out of the way as Harry grabbed Albus's arm.

"You can't hex your brother!" Harry hissed.

"I was only going to use a memory charm!" Albus defended.

"But why, Albus?" Aberforth demanded. Did his brother really trust him so little? Albus, however, took his words for a different meaning.

"I love him, Aberforth! What other reason is there? I knew you wouldn't understand." He pointed his wand once more, holding Harry back with his other arm.

Aberforth looked at his brother sadly as he said, "If you really think so little of me, then take my memory. But if you change my memory, wipe it clean of my memories of you all together, you bastard."

Albus blinked at his brother and lowered his wand. "Aberforth I would never-"

"You think I would hate you for loving someone, so you might as well take away the pain of knowing you!"

"Aberforth." Albus said sadly, then nothing else, just his brother's name.

"Come sit." Harry said firmly, beckoning Aberforth to sit on the couch. Eyeing his brother, he slowly moved towards it.

"Albus, I don't think he minds our relationship." Harry said softly.

"I don't!" Aberforth said quickly. "It is your business who you love, Albus."

"We live in a time where such things are looked down upon, Aberforth. How could I not worry what you would think?" Albus said softly, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"When have I ever been religious, Albus?" Aberforth snorted. "I am just glad you are finally happy…"

Harry smiled as the brothers hugged one another. "I didn't realize you liked men, though, Albus." Aberforth said cheekily.

"Well, I would hardly call Harry a man…" Albus said, earning a light slap on the arm from Harry.

"I'm older then you!"

"Don't look it."

"Jerk." Harry pretended to pout but quickly smiled as Albus pulled him down into his lap as Aberforth laughed.

Oooo0000oooO

After that, Aberforth joined them often in Harry's room. It was easier to say they were studying with a third person around, although Aberforth often had to leave because Harry and Albus were getting "gross".

School came to an end rather fast, and Harry happily announced he was going to give up teaching; he just wasn't right for the job. He planned on going on the trip with Albus and his friend Elphias during the summer, and was getting very excited for it.

But all plans were quickly forgotten when Albus's mother suddenly died.

_Oh wow, this one's even short then the last! But I SWEAR the next one will be much longer. And you get to meet Grindelwald._


	6. Falling Apart and Together

_The Lady Morana – It was quickly fixed. I'm a pretty horrible self editor, huh? No Metallic Heart yet. That chapter's going to be way long from how I'm looking at it now, so I'm kind of putting it off at the moment. XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_DMHPluv – Aw, Aberforth seems so nice, I had to make him nice in my story! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sweet-single – I actually don't know of any other stories, but someone added me to a c2 called "Young Dumbledore fics", so you could look around there and see if there's anymore stories like mine!_

_Chapter Six_**Falling Apart and Together**

"Don't touch me." Albus jerked his arm away from Harry as the dark haired man touched his shoulder. Harry frowned at him sadly and took a few steps back, looking at the ground. They had just returned from the funeral. Albus hadn't wanted to be anywhere near Harry after his mother's death, and Harry was willing to give him his space.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I do. And I don't want you to come back." He snapped, watching Harry blink back tears. His cold expression didn't soften.

"Surely you don't mean that!" Harry cried, reaching for Albus again, and suddenly he was on the ground, his cheek quickly darkening with a bruise. Albus had punched him in face! Harry looked up at Albus for the first time in fear, his eyes wide and his hand over his cheek.

"I mean every word of it." Albus snarled and turned away from Harry, walking out of the house. Harry got to his feet, watching him go, then vanished with a sob.

Oooo0000oooO

It had been nearly a week that Harry was gone when Albus Dumbledore met Gellert Grindelwald.

It had been at the gravesite where they first saw each other. Albus had gone alone to see his mother's grave, and had come across a smart looking man who was peering down at one of the graves curiously.

"Are you related to the Peverells?" Albus asked him loudly, smiling in amusement as the other man jumped and looked at him sharply.

"Oh no…just being curious." Grindelwald said, eyeing Albus, who eyed him back.

"Who are you?" They both asked as the same time, and Albus chuckled softly while Grindelwald let out a bark of laughter.

"Albus." The red head said, deciding to keep his full name to himself for now.

"Well then Albus, I'm Gellert." The light haired man answered, smiling handsomely at Albus. He watched the other boy look away, blushing slightly, and his smile turned into a grin.

Oooo0000oooO

Albus and Gellert were seen together quiet often after that. They sat together in each other's houses, or outside under a tree, talking about the Deathly Hollows and why muggles were so obviously inferior to wizards.

Aberforth didn't like Grindelwald very much, and refused to be in the same room as him when he was over at their home. He was worried about some of the things they talked about, as well. He'd been the only one caring for Ariana since Albus had found his new friend, and he was worried that Albus would hurt Ariana for not being magically inclined.

One evening he was coming up from her room when he over heard something that made him extremely angry.

"Gellert, have you ever been with someone...romantically?" Albus said, his voice suggestive. Aberforth's eyes narrowed and he stood still, listening.

"I haven't had much time for that sort of thing, Albus." Gellert replied absent-mindedly. Aberforth peered around the door and smirked as the look at Albus's face. That was what he got for forgetting about Harry like that.

"Why not?" Albus demanded childishly, finally getting Gellert's full attention from the paper he was reading.

"When you are busy thinking great things, it's hard to think about lovers." Gellert explained, frowning at the red head.

"I had someone." Albus said boldly. "While I was at school. But after my mother's death things didn't work out, and we fell apart."

"And tell me, Albus, didn't this someone distract you quiet a bit?" Gellert asked, making Albus blink in surprise. Harry actually had made him less interested in studying Dark Arts and more interested in studying his anatomy. "My point." Gellert said, looking back down at his paper.

Oooo0000oooO

"Come on, Gellert, it's to bright outside for documents." Albus said, snatching the papers away from his friend. He liked to research quiet a bit himself, but there was a point where enjoyment turned to obsession.

It seemed he had caught Gellert in a good mood, because the other man agreed to his idea of a picnic. Aberforth quickly declined when they offered to take him along and soon the two of them were walking outside, Albus with a basket in hand.

"I always did like picnics." Albus told the blonde man happily. He had a suddenly memory of sitting with Harry for their first picnic and forced his thoughts away. It did no good to think about him.

They found a sunny spot to sit and as they began to eat, Gellert started to ask Albus questions.

"Albus, this person you were with before, what kind of blood did they have?" He asked quietly, making Albus frown. Why did Gellert care about that?

"I don't know, honestly." He admitted. He hadn't let Harry explain things like that to him, unless it gave away his future.

"That should always be the first thing you ask, Albus. You can't be with someone with muggle blood in them." Grindelwald said.

"What dose it matter? Muggles are bellow us, but anyone with magical powers should be allowed to get their education they want." Albus reminded him.

"Yes, but do you think your lover would want to stay with you if you wanted to enslave half of his family? It just doesn't work like that." Grindelwald said.

"Well then we really shouldn't let any halfbloods or muggle borns learn magic with that reasoning!" Albus said sarcastically.

"I quiet agree, Albus." Gellert said, smirking. And before Albus could retort, he pressed their lips together.

Oooo0000oooO

Albus's heart was soaring. He walked back towards the village holding Gellert's hand and feeling like nothing bad could ever happen to him again.

Unfortunately for him, it was only the very next day that things went horribly wrong for him.

When Albus had opened his door the next morning, Gellert pulled him into his arms and they kissed. Unfortunately, Aberforth saw them, and stormed over, pushing them apart angrily.

"What are you doing?" Aberforth demanded. Gellert suddenly looked very nervous. What if Aberforth told the village what he saw? They would both be in very big trouble.

Albus appeared much less worried. "What do you mean, little brother? I thought you didn't mind my sexual preferences?" He said, frowning at his brother.

"Albus how can you forget about Harry so easily?" Aberforth demanded, watching his brother's expression darken. Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his brother.

"I don't care about him anymore. We're not together!" He hissed. Aberforth pulled out his own wand.

"All you do is sit around talking about muggles being inferior. About how non-magical people aren't as good! You're a bastard, Albus!" He fired a spell, which was blocked by Gellert, who had brought out his own wand.

The three began to fight, but it ended almost as soon as it had started when they heard a loud scream. All three men looked over to see a small girl collapse on the ground.

"Ariana!" Aberforth rushed to his sister, dropping his wand. He began to check her vitals, unaware of Grindelwald pointing his wand as his back. Albus, however, did see, and summoned the other man's wand to himself. The two glared at each other for a moment, then Aberforth let out a soft sob.

"Albus…Ariana's dead…"

Oooo0000oooO

"I came as soon as I got the letter." Harry said, grasping Aberforth's hands in his own smaller dirty ones. After he left the Dumbledore home he had had nowhere to go, and had been living in caves in the mountains, just as his Godfather would do years in the future.

"Oh Harry." Aberforth said softly at Harry's horrible appearance. He had a faded yellow bruise on his cheek, and several newer ones and scratches all over his body. His robes were tattered, and his hair even more messy then usual. "Come inside. We're got her in her room for now. The funeral is tomorrow at noon…" Aberforth turned to see his older brother, who looked past him at Harry.

"What is he doing here?" Albus said, his voice deadly and quiet.

"I wrote him a letter and told him what happened!" Aberforth said. He had only told Harry there had been a fight and Ariana had been accidentally killed, but Albus immediately thought of himself and Grindelwald.

"You told him?" He screeched, glaring at his younger brother.

Harry had already known about her death. It made him sad he hadn't come back sooner to try and stop it, and he was feeling very guilty.

"Albus, it's alright, you know. It probably wasn't even your spell that killed her." Harry said softly.

"I suppose you hope it was Gellert's then, don't you?" Albus said angrily. Harry blinked in confusion for a moment, then realized that he must have meant Grindelwald.

"No, Albus, I didn't mean anything like that, I just-"

"I bet it makes you happy, knowing someone I loved might have killed her!" Albus said, no longer thinking rationally.

"You-you loved him?" Harry whispered. He had certainly not known that. He looked away, tears dripping down his dirty face. Albus's face turned from angry to shocked.

"I didn't tell him about Grindelwald, idiot." Aberforth said.

"I have to go." Harry turned away and vanished before either of them could stop him.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry debated the funeral for a long while before finally deciding to go, if only for Aberforth. He appeared just in time to watch as the younger brother punched Albus right in the face.

Albus fled the funeral and Harry, after a moments hesitation, ran after him.

Albus stopped and collapsed against a tree, sobs shaking his whole body. When he had gone looking for Grindelwald the night before the bastard had already disappeared. Albus had been upset for a moment, before he realized he hadn't really loved him. He had just wanted someone to replace Harry.

He felt like such a fool.

Albus looked up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and saw Harry standing behind him, looking down at him sadly.

"Harry." Albus whispered and turned, wrapping the small, dirty man in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Harry whispered against Albus's robes.

"It's not your fault." Albus sobbed quietly.

"I knew." Albus pulled away and looked at Harry's face.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to tell me." He said, petting down Harry's messy hair. "It was meant to happen, no matter how tragic. I cannot ask you to change fate." He leaned down then and kissed him softly. Harry smiled at the familiar seashell sensation.

When they pulled away Harry looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "You're bleeding." He said, reaching up and pinching his nose.

"It'll stop. Let's go back." Albus said, and led Harry back towards the funeral.

Oooo0000oooO

A week later Albus and Harry were laying together in a tangle of limbs in a small rented hotel room. They had found a nice place in the forest near by and used bonding spells on one another, sealing them together. An official marriage would not have been wise, with the many people against homosexuality.

Albus still had a bandage over his nose. Harry had carefully doctored it a week before, telling him it made him look even more handsome before kissing the tip.

"I'll see him again, won't I?" Albus said into Harry's ear. He was still inside of him, not yet ready to pull away from his new bond mate.

"I can't tell you that." Harry said back. He looked up at the blurry ceiling, as his glasses were on the floor with his clothes somewhere.

"I know." Albus shifted a bit so they looked at one another. Harry smiled up at him sleepily.

"We've got to start planning our future now." Harry said.

"Don't you already know what we're going to do?" Albus teased.

"I think I've got a bit of an idea." Harry admitted. "You always did like Transfiguration." He sighed dramatically, and Albus smiled.

"You swore off teaching and now I'm dragging you back, huh?"

"I don't have to teach. I don't think Professor Dippet will mind if you've got a live in, do you?"

"Don't you think he'll wonder about us, though?"

"Oh then let him wonder." Harry said, giggling at the thought of Dippet catching them making love. Albus laughed as well and leaned down, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Things will get better after this, Harry." He said once the laughter had trailed off. "I'll make you happy from now on. I promise."

"I know you will." Harry said, hugging Albus. He closed his eyes to keep from crying. "I trust you, Albus."

_Mk! Two more chapters!_


	7. Defeating and Defending Darkness

_Holy! I managed to write something! Be shocked! XD First, I must reply to my lovely reviews!_

_The Lady Morana – Hmm? Who dies? Well there's already been death in the story, so I feel that that is a well-needed warning, don't you? Harry lived in a cave for a while. I'd be pretty forgiving too if it meant I could sleep in a bed. Besides, young love is strange that way._

_DMHPluv – Yes, they are all stupid! Except Aberforth. XD Don't worry, it gets cheerful this chapter._

_Touchstone's Ranna – No, Albus had probably mentioned he might go to back to Hogwarts to teach, and now that he's a little less ambitious in the dark arts, it's obvious to both of them that is what he was going to do. Albus was just being silly. And thank you very much, I rather think Albus was quiet crazy in his youth._

_Anakin Potter – I'm glad you're happy to see the pairing. And while I'll agree Albus is a very smart person, smart people can be rather stupid as well. Albus doesn't strike me as being exactly the same in his personal life as well as his professional, and how often did you see anything personal about him in the stories? Prodigies are usually the craziest, most emotional people you'll meet; I know a few. Don't concern yourself with my OOCness too much, hon. Glad you're enjoying the story._

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! _

_Chapter Seven_**Defeating and Defending Darkness**

Harry beat his fingers over the edge of the table lightly, shaking his legs as he awaited his husband's return. He'd gone to meet Grindelwald head on hours ago, and had yet to return. He had no idea what he would do if he didn't come back. Try to kill Grindelwald? Kill himself?

He gasped when the fireplace roared green, and Albus came out, looking perfectly unharmed, but very tired. He stood and they both rushed to meet one another, hugging desperately.

It was a long moment before Albus spoke. He had his head resting on top of Harry's black hair; his arms were around his back and waist. "The fight was quick. I had to deal with the ministry before I returned, however. They're all very excited. Geller is going to be put away for life. They want me to be the next minister." He said quietly.

"Will you become the next minister?" Harry asked, stroking Albus's chest as if to make sure he really was unharmed.

"You know I won't, don't you?" He smiled, then frowned. He pulled out a wand, holding it out distastefully. "I got this for defeating him. I'm going to snap it."

Harry actually considered letting him snap the Elder Wand. Why not? It would have meant Severus Snape wouldn't have died over a wand, and Albus's tomb wouldn't have been raided. But what if it meant other, darker things as well? No, he couldn't let Albus do it. The future, over all, hadn't been so bad. The Elder Wand was all a part of it. It had all come out nicely.

Harry paled. Had his life been that bad? Did he really need to have come here, to the past? What if he had gone to the Founder's Era, and found himself homesick? What then? His decision seemed suddenly rash, and stupid.

But when he looked up at Albus's blue eyes, eyeing the Elder Wand with a slight frown, he realized that it hadn't been a mistake. He'd gone right where he was needed, just like always. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Albus's neck. "I don't want you to snap it, Albus. You earned it, by saving the world from a dark wizard. You didn't even have to murder to do it. No, you should keep it, and always remember why you've got it."

Albus smiled back and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was teaching again. Really, it wasn't so bad. Now that he didn't have Albus flirting with him so shamelessly, and distracting him quiet as much, it was a bit easier to teach. Hermione might have been right about his ability.

Thinking about Hermione didn't hurt anymore. He had accepted it. What did hurt was watching the poor student eyeing him with 'come-hither' eyes. Really, he had no idea what it was. He had a ring on his finger and held hands with Albus out on the grounds sometimes. They had even kissed on Christmas. He almost looked forward to being old with Albus. There would be less flirting then.

Harry thought of the Albus he had known before and cringed. He didn't know if he could bring himself to be sexually attracted to that one. Hopefully they'd both simply be to old to have sex, so they wouldn't have to worry.

"Professor!" A whine rang out and Harry stood to attend to the needy student, grateful for the distraction from his thoughts.

Oooo0000oooO

"Harry, I've been sent on a mission." Albus informed his husband as the black haired man stumbled into the living room, still in his nightclothes and looking sticky and grouchy. It was months later, in the middle of the summer, and their cottage in the middle of nowhere got very hot.

"You're always in to good of a mood on Thursday." Harry snapped.

"Only because you always give me some every Wednesday. Now as I said, I've been sent on a mission by the head master." Albus said, sipping his tea. Harry scowled, sitting down on the couch and scratching his head.

"Good for you." He said grumpily.

"I've got to get retrieve a very special student. He's a muggle orphan, and he-" Albus stopped there, staring in shock at Harry, who had bolted up right, his eyes wide.

"Is it that time already? Oh my God, so soon." Harry wailed, putting his hands to his face. "I can't believe this. What do I do? What do I DO!?" He pounded his temples with the palms of his hands. Albus's hands gently took his wrists and held them away from his face.

"Harry, what is this about?" He demanded. "You're acting like you just found out you were 'late'." He said softly.

"Vol-" He was cut off. He chocked on the word and shook his head. "I can't explain." He said helplessly, and Albus nodded gravely.

"I see." He let go of Harry's wrists. "Then at least come with me, even if you can't change anything." He touched Harry's shoulder, reminding Harry of the old man that had asked him to look upon his first memory of Tom Riddle.

Harry took a shaky breath and nodded. He could do that at least.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was shaken after his visit to see Tom Riddle. The boy was even creepier when he could look at him and notice his presence. Harry had the desire to reach out and dig his nails into his neck, strangle him, end his life like he had ended his parents. Albus could feel the rage emitting from him, but kept quiet the entire way back to their small home.

"I'm retiring." Harry snapped over dinner that night, making the house elf jump.

"Already? I know you're a few years older then me, Harry, but honestly, not so old as to need an early bed time."

"Oh drop the funny stuff, Albus. I can't teach him. That would be hilarious, wouldn't it? Me teaching TOM RIDDLE Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Oh, I don't see why…" Albus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you will some day." Harry said darkly.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was being driven insane. Watching that little bastard grow up, knowing what he was doing as he gathered his friends. He felt a strain on his sanity with the beginning of every year. How much did he want to kill him? How much did he want to run through the castle and announce him for what he was? He was giving Slughorn the cold shoulder, for reasons that wouldn't even happen for another two years.

And Albus was getting tired of him. That was what worried him the most. His relationship had suffered in the past, and he didn't want it to suffer anymore. Their sex life had gone up to the rate it had been at when they had first fell in love because Harry had to take out his energies on something. But they weren't talking anymore, because Harry was scared of saying something about Riddle.

Albus was perfectly suspicious on his own, though. He watched him like a hawk, and often times got out of bed in the middle of the night just to check on the boy. His lover's agitation only fueled his desire to watch the boy.

The day before yet another year of school had Harry sitting in front of the window, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked over when Albus walked in the room then away, glaring at his faded out reflection in the window.

"Harry." Albus said softly, sounding tired.

"Albus, do you think I should have my memory of the future wiped clean?" Harry asked. He hadn't expected the reaction he got. Albus grabbed him, spinning him around and pressed his back against the warm glass of the window.

"Don't you ever say that." Albus said.

"I-I can't live like this anymore! It's driving me crazy! At least then I will be happy! All I need to remember is what happened after I came here!" Harry cried. "That's the only time I've ever been really happy." But how could he say that? All those times spent laughing with his friends, suffering over homework with Ron while Hermione breathed down their necks; their wonderful support through all the hard times?

He looked down, ashamed of himself. Albus took his chin gently, lifting it.

"Harry, if you erase any of your memories, you might lose a part of you. Maybe the part of you that loves me. I don't think I could handle losing any of you." He said quietly.

Harry looked away from Albus and nodded. "Then I'll have to think of another way of dealing with this." He said quietly.

_Oh this is probably awful, but I'm glad to have something written. One more chapter after this, and then I'll have to work on something else!_


	8. How it all Began

_Katsy17 – Thank you!_

_DMHPluv – Sorry, no more Aberforth, but I hope you like this!_

_Jewl4Life – Sure. I'm glad you liked it!_

_Phoenix4life – Are you Jewl's sister or something? Glad you're liking it, hon!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. - It's okay, hon, and I'm glad you liked it. I've been getting that 'I thought it would be bad, but it's not' thing a lot, actually. I can convert people. I'm so proud. XD Hope you like the ending!_

_CSI Ballistics – Thank you so much!_

_The Lady Morana – Oh good, because I'm updating on a Sunday. XD I was waiting around for your review, I knew it'd come eventually. The only way to confirm your thoughts is to read the last chapter…_

_Chapter Eight_**How it all Began**

Harry sighed as he sat up in the bed. His back cracked painfully. He'd have to ask their young new healer Poppy to have a look at it.

He glanced over at Albus, who was still sleeping. He looked tired. Probably all that busy work dealing with Voldemort. If only he knew that it was pointless, and that Harry himself would take care of it soon.

Harry had watched his parents from afar. How strange that had been. But he was careful. They weren't to meet him. Especially since James might confuse him with his grandfather. Ugh, not even father, but 'grandfather'. He felt old. And he was going to be born soon. The irony of it made Harry's wrinkled mouth smile.

He slipped out of bed, not disturbing Albus. He pulled on some clothes and padded out of the room slowly. Another year at Hogwarts had come and gone. Albus was so busy anymore. And he'd spend the rest of his life busy. Harry would be there for him, though. He'd make sure Albus slept at least a little bit, and ate every now and then.

Harry stepped outside into the warm morning, enjoying the breeze that fluttered through his graying hair.

Not long now and Voldemort would be out of everyone's hair. For about ten years or so. And then Harry would start this mess all over again. How strange was that? He thought about little Bill and Charlie, who looked so much like Ron. He smiled to himself, knowing Ron would be born soon as well, though he'd only see him in order meetings for about a year. And then there would be no more need for Order meetings. He'd always wondered what kind of baby Ron was.

He looked up at the sky and saw it was dark. It would rain soon, then. He sighed and turned around to walk back to his home, freezing when he saw someone standing not far from him.

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Hello, old man." He said softly. Harry shivered. He'd be a 'boy' soon.

"Good morning, Tom." Harry said. He heard Albus's shout from inside the house. The alarms had gone off then, and Albus had found himself alone.

But maybe it was better this way. Albus would be hurt, but at least Harry wouldn't have to suffer his parent's death like this. At least this way, there would only be one Harry Potter in the world.

"I finally figured out how to get my revenge." Voldemort said coldly, pointing his wand at Harry's chest. "I remember you, the way you stood so close to him. Faggot." He snarled. "Let's see how much he believes in love after this!" The door burst open and Albus searched for his wand.

"I love you, Albus!" Harry screamed and smiled as the green light blasted him in the face, his last image being Albus running towards him.

Voldemort was gone quickly, leaving Albus to his misery. Albus fell to his knees beside Harry's body.

Oooo0000oooO

"He's being very unresponsive."

_Of course I'm being unresponsive, my lover just died._

"I'm worried about him. Someone will have to take over his position if he keeps on like this."

_I just need time to think. Do they think I've gone senile already?_

"The funeral was lovely. I would have thought it'd bring him some peace."

_It wasn't nearly as lovely as Harry was. Nothing can compare to him._

"I heard Lily and James just got married."

Albus looked up at Molly and Arthur suddenly, blinking in surprise. James looked so much like Harry when he was younger. And Lily's eyes were Harry's.

Oh, Harry was their child. From Harry's age, they'd have him very soon, too. There was only a little time to prepare. Time travel over such a long period of time didn't exist. It was him who would have to create it. Create it so his lover could come to him.

But wait. If he did that, Harry would miss out on living in the future. He'd miss out on being murdered by Voldemort. Or would he? Had Harry come to the past to avoid the evil monster? He didn't think so, but maybe…He sighed. He had to decide if he could live without Harry. How could he live without those wonderful memories of his lover? It just wasn't possible.

He stood up slowly. No, he wouldn't live without him. It was selfish, but he needed at least one selfish choice in his life. He looked around at the order members, who were all watching him wearily.

"Well, I think we need to get to work on stopping this bastard." He said, getting a round of cheers. Voldemort looked at young James and Lily cheering happily with everyone else. He'd make sure the future was safe for their baby. He'd keep Harry from pain. He'd make the boys childhood perfect. He'd make him enjoy life. Everything would be perfect for him. He'd make sure of it.

End.

_Yeah, Albus didn't succeed. But that's a good thing, because if Harry were happy, he wouldn't go back in time. Or is it a bad thing? Hmm…_

_Anyways, I'm going to note that Albus altered his memory of visiting Tom for the first time, so Harry didn't see himself going to visit the boy. And all those lectures about love really make some sense now, huh? I think that's it. If enough of you have questions, I'll make an Epilogue to answer them._


End file.
